Made of Honor
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: Based on the movie 'Made of Honor' Great movie! TOTAL TROYPAY. But there isn't any other Wild Cats in this story... R&R plzz if u love Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know the movie Made of Honor or the character's in this story. Just rewriting it with my favorite couple c(: enjoy and REVIEW!

. . .5 Years Ago. . .

Twenty-one year old Troy was drunk at a Halloween Party. It was taken place in his current girlfriend's dorm and when he was too smashed to even think, Troy decided to go up stairs and sneak into Heather- current girlfriend's room. While walking(stumbling) to her room he was checking out girls and gave out his signature winks. Girls were practically drooling on him, he could have probaly anyone at that college, guys too but he didn't roll that way. Ten minutes later he was barging in Heather's room, it was dark in there. "Yoo can't hide fromm mee babiee."  
Troy laughed, then he stumbled over to the bed he thought belonged to his girlfriend and plopped down. All of a sudden the girl in the bed sat up and screamed down at the drunkened body lying there next to her. Troy looked at the blurry girl in front of him and realized it wasn't Heather, "Oh, ha pardon me beeutifuuul..." He mumbled fell on the floor.

"WHo the hell are you? Get out of my ROOM!" And then she grabbed her pepper pray and sprayed it in his eyes.

"AHHH. What the hell was that for? I thought you were Heather!" Troy cried, suddenly feeling a bit sober and grabbing his eyes.

Sharpay realized it was her roomates boyfriend. She honestly didn't get there relationship, Troy and Heather were both players. I guess they deserved eachother, she thought and jumped off her bed. "Come with me." SHe helped him up and brought him to the lounge area that was quiet and empty. Sharpay brought him to the sink and rinsed his eyes out, she kindof felt bad that she did that but then again he was the one who broke in her room. When his eyes were better he sat down on the couch while Sharpay got him coffee. "Here. Drink this, you really need it!" SHe laughed and handed him the mug. Then she sat down next to him.

"Ugh, this is really nasty." He looked at the beautiful blonde sitting next to him, she had blonde light curls that cascaded down her shoulders and beautiful chocolate eyes. They both laughed. "I'm serious! Ever heard of sugar?"

Duh. "Yeah. But you needed something strong. So may i ask why you were laying in my bed?" She asked, her arms crossed at her chest. She was wearing black sweats and a white camisole, not really appropriate to wear around a player like him.

"Like i said i was looking for Heather. I'm sorry i didn't realize you were there, i haven't seen you before but im always there." He said.

Sharpay laughed, "Well i try not to be there when she calls you for a booty call."

Her smile was beautiful, lighted up the room. "Riiight." He smiled back. "I guess we could take turns and she could come to my place."

Sharpay waited for him to say that. "Thank-youu."

"I guess i'll see you around?" Troy asked, getting up ten minutes later.

She nodded and went back to her room. And for some crazy reason she felt like she'd be seeing alot more of Troy. Sharpay was right, her last year of college she spent hanging out with Troy even after he broke up with her roomate. They never dated, i mean Troy was without-a-doubt attracted to her but he didn't want her to just be a one nightstand or one week girlfriend,  
he wanted her as a friend.

. . .Present Time. . .

The sun peaked in through Troy's window making him wake up. He let out a tired groan before checking the clock to see it was 8:40a.m. He knew it was time to get up and meet Sharpay for their regular coffee time. Troy raised up in the bed and noticed a bleached on wrapped in sheets, it definately wasn't the blonde he wanted laying with him. Deciding not to wake her Troy slipped into the bathroom and took a shower. After coming out dressed in jeans and a white button shirt he sat on his bed and started to put on his shoes. Before finishing he felt a girls arms wrap around his shoulders, she whispered in his ear, "You sure you gotta go, huh?"

Troy looked back at the girl he had taken home the night before. He felt bad that it didn't mean anything to him, none of the girls meant a thing to him. The only girl he cared for most was his bestfriend Sharpay Evans. "Yeah i have to go. Be out of my room soon, make sure not to leave anything." He told her and slipped out of his apartment and to the coffee shop. Troy smiled when he saw his bestfriend waiting outside the coffee shop in a line.

"Get rid of her that fast..?" Sharpay laughed, she knew her bestfriend had a girl in his bed every night.

Troy flashed her a quick smirk, "You know how things go, Shar."

She frowned, no i don't acually. "Riight, well why don't we go get coffee somewhere else."

"Are you kidding me? Did you forget who i am Shar, come on lets go inside." Troy held the door for her and walked in behind her, the smell of coffee and angry people flooded her nostrils as they went to the counter. "Mam excuse me. I would like a Mocha latte with double the Mocha and a iced carmel latte with extra carmel for my friend." Troy said to the cute brunette with a green aprin on.

"Coming up right away Troy." She gigled and pranced over to the coffee maker, cutting anyone else's order out.

Five minutes later Troy was walking back to the table Sharpay was at with there two beverages. "One iced Carmel latte with extra carmel, here ya go."

"Thanks Troy, i keep forgetting you're like a god around here. No one can forget who invented coffee sleeves." She laughed and took a sip of her latte.

Troy sighed, not in a bad way though. "So how's work?"

"Like you care! Haha nah, Debbie Bates is down my throat again. I just can't seem to please her, she's such a bitch." Sharpay mumbled the last part.

"Don't let her get to you. She probaly just needs a good shag and she'll be outta your hair." He said.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow, "So you'll get in done for me?"

"Oh god NO! Shar. Chad wouldn't even do that and he pretty much shags anything that moves." Troy said. Chad, his bestfriend was even a bigger player than him.

"And you don't, Trooy!" Sharpay laughed and took another sip of her drink. "Just face it, you were a player when i first met you and you're probaly end up one in ten years."

He couldn't help but laugh at her prediction, it was probaly true. He's never found a girl that he could be with everyday, well except for Sharpay. But Troy didn't want to risk there friendship, he couldn't take loosing her. So when they had there intimate momments Troy would stop it and make a joke.

"Troy- Earth to Troooy!" Sharpay snapped her fingers infront of his gorgeous blue eyes. "Did you hear a word i said?"

"Huh.. uh what?" He asked, coming back into reality and focusing on his bestfriend.

Sharpay sighed, "I said, You're gonna pick up my mail at the post office while im gone. REmeber you said you would."

"Right, right. Of course." Troy frowned, this was the first time he was going to be with Sharpay for a whole six weeks. She was going to Scottland for the newspaper. And she was leaving in the morning so it was hard that it was there last day together. "So you're going to my dad's wedding tonight, right?"

"Of course, i go with you everytime he has one right." Shar laughed, Troy's dad was exactly like Troy except he had a liking to marriages.

"Okay so i'll pick you up at-"

"Six, ye i'll be ready. Listen i have to be at work in ten minutes, i'll see you at Tokyo's for lunch. Bye." She said getting out of her chair and before she left Sharpay leaned down so that her and Troy were looking eye to eye and she said, "You might wana keep this, looks like that girl got our cups mixed up." Sharpay slammed the cup infront of him and walked out of the coffee shop.

Troy looked down at her cup and saw a name and a number written across it, a smirk appeared on his face but then he rushed out of the coffee shop. He finally caught up to her,  
"Shar, wait! Are you mad?"

She faced Troy and tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. Then she grabbed the side of his cheek and said, "Of course not. I'll see you at one." And she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking in the other direction. Sharpay wasn't jealous but sometimes she wished he would want to be with her. She blamed herself for not giving any signals but there was momments that they shared which was more than friendly. And she knew they both felt it but he always stopped himself. So now she was just trying to get those feelings out of her head, and what better way then to go out of the country for six weeks. It was perfect.

. . .Lunch at Tokyo's. . .

Troy was sitting at there usual booth in the back when he spotted Sharpay walking up. She was smiling- which was a good thing but her eye's seemed worn out. "Hey... Is everything okay Shar?" He asked when she took a seat next to him. All she did was nodd and then she started digging in to the food that was already on the table, "What, i'm fine Troy. Lets just eat."

He shrugged, there was something bothering her but she didn't look like she was going to tell him so he brought up something new. "So, are you all packed for-"

"Do you like me Troy?" Sharpay blurted out, in a loud manner.

Troy was caught off guard but didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course i like you. I love you, Shar. You're my bestfriend."

Ugh not the answer i wanted. She sighed and was about to say 'no dummy do you like like me' but then the hot waitress came up and started talking- more like babbling. "Hey Troooy. Are you enjoying your meal?"

Troy looked back to the waitress and gave her his millon dollar smile she'd been waiting for. "Yes Melanie were doing just great. We're good though." He said, not wanting to acually shoo her away.

"Alright! Call me if you need anything- and i mean anything." THe girl said before prancing off.

Troy rolled his eyes and looked over at his bestfriend who was biting her bottom lip- trying not to laugh. "What. what's so funny." He started to laugh himself.

Sharpay couldn't help it anymore and let out a huge laugh from her lips. "Wow i swear, so how many girls are waiting for you to 'call them'." She laughed again.

"I can't help my good looks, charm, and money." He smiled.

"God Troy! Conceided much." Sharpay hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. Come you know you wish u could get some of this." Troy motioned to his body but frowned when she grabbed her purse and headed for the exit. Ugh what is up with her today. Sharpay wasn't acting like herself. Troy put the money he owed on the table and ran out of the restraunt. "Shar, come on what's wronge with you!" when he reached her she spinned around on her heal.

"Nothing Troy, i just.. i just can't deal with you right now!" She growled, but she didn't have the courage to look him in the eye.

"Why, what did i do wrong?" He asked, angry now too.

Sharpay huffed, "You're acting like a spoiled little Jerk Troy! and i need to get to work."

"You're the one PMS-ing and running out on me! Whats wronge with you, Sharrr!" He mocked and hollered to her down the street, but she didn't come back. She went strait to work.  
God! He thought, and ran his hand through his hair before walking in the other direction to his apartment. That girl had better been gone. And she was, once he took off his shoes he relaxed on his couch before picking up the phone and ordering a dozen tulips and sent them to Sharpay's work. Troy didn't want her mad at him, it would be wrong to leave things like that on their last day together. All Troy could do was get ready for the wedding and hope she meets him there.

Troy waited outside the church for Sharpay. It wasn't like other guests were out there so he didn't look strange. He started to get nervous as the people started heading into the church but when he decided she was mad and wasn't coming Sharpay came walking down the street. She was wearing a knee-lengh white dress that poofed out with no sleeves. Her hair and make up were done perfectly, she looked amazing. When Troy spotted her, he jogged up to her a lifted her up in a hug- something he'd only do to her. "I'm sorry Shar, for acting like such a jerk earlier. Do you forgive me?"

As she was let down she looked up into those beautiful blue eyes of his and smiled. "Of course! You're my bestfriend, even if your a jerk."

"Haha thsnks, Shar. Come on i think the ceremony is starting soon." He ushered her up the church steps.

"Of course, their can't be a wedding with out the best man/son." Sharpay joked.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Well i don't think his wife-to-be would let that happen, nothing probaly stop her from marrying him."

"Oh right, marrying for money. Ha what this worlds come to." Sharpay said as they entered the church doors. He directed her to her seat before meeting his dad at the alter.

After the woman who was about thirty got married to Troy's dad everyone went to the country club for the reception. There was a nice bar there and the ballroom was decorated nicely. Sharpay was seated at a table near the dance floor, waiting for Troy to come back with cake. She laughed when he brought a slice of lemon and chocolate cake- he two favorites. "Here we are. Lemon for you and chocolate for me." He sat down next to her and picked up his fork.

"You're mean, mean mean mean Trooy!" She said. "You know those are my two favorite. Give me a bite of yours!" She stuck her bottom lip out and batted her long lashes.

Troy laughed, "Here." He got a piece on his fork and fed it to her- to bad for her he purposely gave her a tiny bite. He smirked when she pouted again, "Alright," And he moved his plate so that it was in the middle of them. "Happy now, Shar."

"Verrrry." A cute smile appeared on her flawless face and then she dropped her fork and got up. "Come on Trooy, lets dance!"

"What? We just got cake." He frowned as she tugged on his arm and suit.

"Yeah but i like this song. YOu can't go to your dads wedding and not dance!" SHe smiled when he got up and went to the dance floor. He entertwined their hands and he put his hand on the small of her back. THey began to dance to Carrie UnderWood's 'Inside your Heaven'. Sharpay laughed at his frown upon her bestfriend's face, he hated dancing. When the song finally ended they sat back down and ordered some drinks. Around the end of the night Laurie- his dads new wife asked him to dance. Sharpay loved seeing Troy's new step mom dancing and hitting on him, it was halarious.

Troy knew exactly where their dance was leading to but he pushed her away when she started nibbling on his ear. "I must be getting back to my friend."

"Well she's quite a girl, and one lucky lady." She smirked to herslef, and danced away.

Troy gave her a confused nodd and went back over to the empty table his beautiful friend was sitting at, smirk. "Why thanks Shar for not cutting in. I just can't wait to shag my dad's new wife, we'll have to pick a secluded room here."

Sharpay's eyes slightly widened then she laughed. "Well i didn't want to break up a family momment."

Troy gave her a confused smile in which his eyebrows were scrunched up. "Your so weird, Shar!"

"I know and you love me for it. Come on get me a cab, i gotta get some rest before my flight tomorrow." She said and grabbed her white, sparkly grab bag. And walked with him outside, before leaving Troy's dad came jogging up to them.

"Hey, thanks for coming out Sharpay. It's always a pleasure." He gave her a smile which reminded her of Troy's.

"You to Jack. Laurie seems nice, how old is she?" Sharpay joked.

Jack slapped his son on the back, "She's a keeper Troy. I plan to attend your guy's wedding someday." He smirked at Sharpay, almost saying that for payback to her comment. After her walked away Troy and Sharpay shared an awkward silence before. When became to much for her she coughed and spoke up, "Listen i gotta be at the airport at 8am, i needa head home."

Troy nodded sadly, "Alright, see ya." He gave her a side hug which was very short and walked in the other direction. After getting a few feet he turned around and saw her standing in the same spot with her hands placed on her hips. Troy couldn't help but stare at how cute she looked.

"Troy Alexander Bolton you better get back here and give your bestfriend a real hug." She demanded, smiling at how cute he looked.

He jogged back to her and gave Sharpay a hug, tight-squeezing one that was more than friendly. One of his hands was in the back of her head and the other was wrapped around the small of her back. God her smell of lilacs intoxicated him, he didn't ever want to let her go. He started thinking about his skin on hers, naughty thoughts were flooding his mind about Sharpay.  
Finaly he felt Sharpay back away. Troy looked at her intensely and pulled a piece hair away from her face.

I can't believe he's doing this now, its only because she was leaving him for six months. Sharpay sighed and backed away from him, "Not now Troy, I'm leaving the country. I have to go." Without letting him respond she took off down the street. A lump was beggining in her throat about the size of a lemon, she felt sick to her stomach. Did she really just turn down the guy she loved most- even more than a bestfriend. But no matter how awful she felt, Sharpay didn't turn back. She wasn't going to give up her trip for Troy just so he'd have her by his side, he probaly didn't even want her, she convinced herself. Troy didn't want her romantically but just cause he's selfish. When Sharpay was home she put on some sweats and a t-shirt before plopping down on her queen-sized bed and going to sleep. She only let a few tears slip down her cheek before putting it all behind her. It was time for Sharpay Evans to have some fun, without Troy. 


	2. Coming home and the announcment

I hope i have readers out there...;b anyway review and let me know what u think. Haaha my mistake in the first chapter disclaimer i said i didn't know the characters or movie i meant i didn't own the character's or movie! -lol- i over read it and it sounded retarted! anyway here's chapter two!(: P.S: And acually i will be adding a few Wild Cats into the mix! haha

Sharpay woke up at seven in the morning to get ready for her flight. She checked to make sure she hadn't left anything she needed behind and then put got dressed. Since it was a long flight Sharpay dressed comfy, in a pair of jeans and a NYU sweatshirt with her black scrunched-boots. She didn't bother eating and slipped out of her apartment and down to the street where she signaled a cab. Sharpay threw her suitcase in the trunk and got in the back seat. "To the airport, try and hurry." She said and then leaned back against the seat and sighed. Sharpay was looking out the window while she drived past Troy's apartment. It saddened her that she was going to be leaving him but she knew it was the right thinh for her.

The cab driver dropped Sharpay off right at the Airport's main entrance. She'd already paid him before right before they pulled up so when the cab came to a stop she jumped out and grabbed her suitcase out. Then she ran like hell into the airport and to Security lines. When she finaly got through it she had fifthteen minutes before boarding and went to the nearest Starbucks. This time she ordered a hot drink, and when her order was ready the girl in the green apron smiled, "Would you like a sleeve with your coffee Miss?"

Coffee sleeve's. Troy. Damn that teenager. "Uh yeah... thanks." Sharpay slipped it on and headed to her Gate number. She got in line early and boarded as soon as she could. Like always she took a seat up front and on the isle- Sharpay couldn't stand the back of the plane. She sat down and put her ear phones on, began listening to her ipod on Shuffle. That's what she planned to do until it died, and by that time they'll be steady enough that she could read her magazine.

Sharpay must have drifted off to sleep because when she opened her eyes it was dark outside the plane windows and her ipod was dead. 'That was odd, did i really sleep that long?'  
She looked over into the isle and got one of the flight attendants attention, "Excuse me, how long have we been flying for?"

The lady in uniform gave a smile and then looked down at her watch, "For about nine hours. I'm sorry would you like something to drink or eat?"

Wow. She had already slept through half the flight. "Uh white whine's good. Thanks."

The girl nodded and went to the back of the plane. Coming back a couple minutes later with a glass of whine, she handed it to Sharpay then gave her a napkin as well. "Just let me know if you need anything else, Darlin'." She said in a very deep southern accent before walking back to her area.

Sharpay grabbed a magazine out of her carry-on and started reading some fashion articles. She read everything at least twice then decided to close her eyes and sleep alittle more.  
After eating a turkey sandwich on wheat and a bag of doritos, she was ready for the flight to be over. Good thing they were entering Scottland and had about fourty-five more minutes in the air. She looked down at her watch and read, 10:15a.m. And couldn't help but think what Troy was doing at the momment. Probaly playing basketball with Chad or at the gym, since he didn't work Troy had a lot of free time. Sharpay didn't even know what he did all day, being jobless would make her go crazy. Then she started thinking about his eyes, at what a beautiful shade of blue they were. How his sandy brown hair laid just shy of his eyes, and that gorgeous smile he had! Sharpay though about all his features, it was like a she had a picture perfect memory of him incrested in her brain, not neccesarly a good thing. It shocked her when the same flight attendant came over and said something to her.

"Miss, miss we're planning to land any second so you need to put your seatbelt on." She said and walked off.

'Did i really just spend fourty-five minutes thinking about Troy. Troy Bolton.' She shook the thought and put her seatbelt on. Soon enough they were landing at the Edinburgh airport in Scottland. When they were free to get off Sharpay smiled and got off. She went to baggage claim and picked up her purple suitcase, then went to the exit. Stepping out into the night was like a breath of fresh air, it was quite cold but she was warm with her sweatshirt. Sharpay had got someone to take her to where she'd be saying- just some random hotel. She was dropped of to this no-to-shabby hotel and went inside. It wasn't crowded at all, in fact the lady at the reception's desk was sitting back reading a book. "Hi, is this where i check in?" Sharpay asked kindly.

"Why of course, your name dear?" She asked, her hands already set on the keyboard.

"Sharpay Evans." She said, waiting paitently for her key.

"Right this way Ms. Evans." The lady ushered her to a room on the bottom floor and opened up the door. "So the warm water will just take a few minutes to wake up and your linens are in the closet. Just holler if you need anything."

"Thanks, i will." Sharpay nodded as the lady left her to peace. She sighed deeply and sat on her bed, then took out her cell and dialed Troy's number. After like five rings a voice came on the phone, not one she was expecting. It was a girls. "Uh hello, is Troy here?"

"No... he's busy can you call back later?" She asked in a fake cheery voice.

Sharpay's face fell, it really shouldn't surprise her. "Yeah just tell him Sharpay."

"Uh-huh." The girl said then mumble, "Yeah right." Before hanging up.

Dumb bitch. Sharpay thought and slammed her phone on the night stand next to bed.

. . .Back in New York. . .(11:00a.m there. Night time in Scottland.)

"Who were you talking to?" Troy asked entering his bedroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Then walked over to the half naked girl on the bed and grabbed his phone from her, he didn't like her answering his phone.

"Some girl named Sharpie... i think?" She said non-chalantly, even if answering someone else's phone was wrong.

"SHit!" He growled and put the phone to ear while getting dressed in jeans and a shirt. When she didn't answer he dropped his phone on the bed and turned to the brunette, "Never answer my phone! You aren't my girlfriend!" Troy demanded, annoyed and yet he always let sharpay answer his phone. They're just friends.

"Well than why don't we change that." She said huskily while crawling on his bed towards him.

He looked at her in disgust, he felt disgusted in himself. He had about a different girl in his bed every night and it was starting to bother him. Troy was a 26yr old still hooking up like a highschool boy. With Sharpay already gone he had a emptiness inside him, he wanted to be with her at every second of the day. "YOu need to leave."

"But-"

"NO! Just please leave. I have to go meet someone anyways." Troy said sternly and waited for her to leave. Ten minutes later he followed her out of his apartment and in different directions. Troy had planned to meet Chad and Zeke for some basketball. When he arrived to the gym he got dressed in his workout pants and shirt and went into the basketball court. Chad spotted him right away and hollered across the gym, "Ayy, ma-man Troy. Lets get this game on."

Troy did his the normal handshake for guys to all his friends and then started dribbling the ball.

"Why you so quiet man, didn't get your fix last night?" Chad joked with his old highschool friend.

Troy knew exactly what he meant, the same ping of disgust ran threw his body but he shook it off and started shooting hoops. "I don't wana talk about it."

"Whats wrong with you man, why you so quiet?" He asked dumbly, Chad didn't really think or know about Troy's personal life outside of basketball.

"Memember his lady friend left him for Scottland yesterday, Chad." Zeke spoke up, grinnning after he said it and stole the ball from Troy.

Chad made a weird face at Troy, "Are you serious Troy. Thats why you're all quiet and depressed?"

"Just forget it Chad, alright." He groaned, this is not something he wanted to even talk to his best guy friend about. Chad never took anything serious, ergo being a player.

"What's bugging you Troy! You're not as fun as you used to be man, you're always blowing me off for Sharpay and Zeke here already had his good days behind him with the wife and kids." He said, upset.

"Maybe i want to grow up like a normal 26yr old, mann!" He mocked and shot another basket. "I just think it might be time to settle, that's all."

"Are you kidding me? Not being tied down is the best feeling!" Chad said.

Troy looked at him, "Not if you find the person you will be happy with the rest of your life. Zeke don't you agree with me?"

"Hmm.. Well i didn't have much of a choice when Madison got pregnant i was pretty much taken off the market whether i liked it or not." Zeke mumbled the last part, sure his wife made him happy- most the times but then again he has a curfew and can't checkout anymore woman. Which is hard.

"So the girl you want to settle down with is Sharpay. Can't say i blame you. Haha kidding! Chill Troy, she's got you all uptight and moody now. Whatever man if you want to ruin your life don't mind me, just don't come to me in two years crying about your life with a wife who won't shag you and two annoying little brats. Seem familar Zeke?" Chad smirked.

"Ha. HA." Zeke glared at Chad and managed to get the ball from him.

"Relax Chad i'm not ready for marriage! I just really think im in love with Shar, i can feel it. And now i think i can make it work without ruining the friendship." Troy said, trying to calm down his friend.

"Yeah well you've got six weeks to make up your mind." His boys said in unison.

"Six weeks." He whispered to himself, he just had to get through six weeks and he could tell her how he feels. Troy nodded to himself and got back in the game.

. . .Scottland. . . (9p.m)

Sharpay sighed at her phone, Troy had tried calling her back but she was to hurt and upset to answer. For about another hour she just laid there in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about her life. Around eleven o'clock she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. The next time she woke up, the sunshine was pouring through her curtains that were cracked open. Shapay groaned and sat up in her bed, she grabbed her phone from her nightstand (force of habbit) and looked to see four missed calls. Three were from, what-a-surprise Troy and the other one was from her mom. Then she checked the time on the clock which said 8:34a.m, so she got out of bed and heated up the shower.

-ooo-

It's been three weeks since Sharpay went to Scottland. It was alittle difficult at first but the people there are really nice and it was starting to be a great experience. Troy and her talked a couple times but not for very long, whenever he called she was getting ready for bed and vis-versa. She told him alittle about what she'd been doing but Sharpay was acting distant. It was making it hard to talk to him, cause if she started thinking of home she'd get depressed. Scottland was just so beautiful- most the times. But it'd be gloomy four days out of the week.

Sharpay was driving back to her hotel one evening, it was already dark outside and she was freaking out. While driving on the right, going very slowly she got stuck in a herd of sheep. They were 'Baahh-ing' and what not, she was scared and then it started to rain. Sharpay was shaking by now, she got out her phone and dialed Troy. After about five rings he picked up,  
"TRoooy." She whined.

A half asleep Troy turned on his lamp next to his bed and picked up Sharpay's call. "Shar! Are you okay?"

"NO! Ugh Troooy. I'm stuck in this small car with sheep surrounding me o yeah and its raining?" Sharpay cried and whined into the phone, she wished he was with her at that momment.

All Troy hear was 'No uh Troy I'm in a car surrounding me raining!" He didn't understand her, he just knew she was upset. "Shar, Shar i can't hear you!"

"Troooy are you there? You're breaking up here!" The phone was cutting in and out non stop so they decided to hang up. "Ughhh!" She screamed and slammed her hands on the car horn. The noise freaked her out and she laid back eye's closing. And then out of the rain came a guy riding a horse. Sharpay jumped of the car and screamed for him to help her, the guy gave her a smile and got off his horse. "Hey! Hey can you please help get me out of hereee!"

"Why of course! Grab my hand." He held it out and she took it. There wasn't no tingly feeling or sparks but he was warm. The guy pulled her out from all the sheep and got her free. He just stared at her beauty, she definately wasn't from around there. "The name's Eric."

"Sharpay." SHe blushed at his cute accent. Then she truned around to see her car still surrounded in sheep. "Is there anyway we can get them out of here and away from my car?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss. Why don't i ride you on into town and you can get it later." Eric offered.

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah, that'd be great." She was alittle nervous to go riding off with someeguy but he seemed like a kind gentleman. Like he said, Eric brought her back to the hotel and made sure she got in safe. In return of the favor Sharpay gave him a peck on the cheek and then he rode off. For some reason she knew it wasn't going to be the last time she saw him.

-ooo-

Sharpay was at the airport waiting to go back to New York, her trip was amazing but she was excited to get home and see Troy. She had something very important to say to him. Her flight was at 8:15am, probaly will get back to New York by 7pm. She boarded the plane with Eric and took a seat towards the front, he let her take the isle seat like she wanted. It felt nice to have some one cuddling her, it had been along time since she did that with anyone. Sharpay had called Troy before she got on the plane but kept her surprise a secret, it wouldn't be right telling him over the phone about Eric. Troy sounded extra happy when she was talking with him, but she just figured it was because his bestfriend was coming back. For the flight there her and Eric talked about there past and family. Sharpay even told him about Troy, she just couldn't help but talk about him. Eric didn't mind at all, that's one of the reasons she loved him. Yes i said love!  
*Gasp. I know she's suspose to be in love with Troy. Her bestfriend.

. . .Back in New York. . .

Troy woke up with a huge smile upon his face, today was the day he'd tell Sharpay how he felt. It started out as a great day, Troy went to the gym in the morning and talked to his friends about their dinner they had planned. She had called him the night before and told him she'd be in around seven and that they should meet at the Italian restraunt at seven-thirty. Troy was perfectly fine with that. The rest of his afternoon was spent on little random things that didn't need to be done, like move the furnature around and clean the kitchen. And at 6:30 he started getting ready for his date with Sharpay. Troy took a shower first and then put on one of his best suits. It was simple black suit with a white shirt underneath but Troy didn't put a tie on and left a few buttons undone at the top. He wanted to look good for Sharpay, he knew she'd be looking her best too. After taking one look in the mirror it was time to head to the restraunt.

"Troy! Trooy over here!" Sharpa called out to him, she was at the bar waiting.

When Troy saw Sharpay he was in awe, she was wearing a short creme-colored dress with a big brown belt around her waist and the same colored boots. Her hair was put up and her make up looked sexy. He started making his way through the crowd of people. Then thats when he stopped dead in his tracks, Sharpay was walking towards him- holding hands with some guy he's never seen before. His mouth was in a tight line now, when they were finaly infront of eachother Troy couldn't speak. And then he was being pulled into a tight hug by Sharpay,  
he took in deep amounts of her scent before he pulled on a fake smile and pulled away.

"It's so good to see my bestfriend again. Miss me?" She asked, her tone of voice was so cheerful and excited.

'Like you wouldn't believe.' He thought and cleared his throat. "Course i missed you, Shar. Especially your sarcastic remarks.

Sharpay gave a huge smile and then turned to Eric. "Troy this is Eric, Eric this is Troy the one i was telling you about."

'She told her boyfriend about me?' Troy thought to himself, he had no clue what she said. Then he brought out his hand and shook Eric's, who had a completely hard grasp. "It's nice to meet you."

"Come on lets get a table." She gigled and grabbed onto Eric's bicept. They got a table towards the window and sat down, Sharpay sat at one end with Eric and Troy was on the other side. Glaring at the two, not saying much. That was Sharpay's job. "Yeah so remember when you i called you but we got caught off well i was stuck in my car, surrounded by a whole bunch of sheep. And so when i got off the phone with you that's when i saw Eric riding on horse back towards me." She stopped to take a breather then started right back up again. "So i got out of my car and started screaming for him to help me. He was just too kind and rode me back to my hotel. Then of course we started seeing eachother and...well... We're engaged!"

Troy's heart sank into his stomach when he heard the word 'engaged'. The night had definately taken a toll for the worst, here he thought he was going to confess his love for her and she was there to break his heart. It'd already been a minute of awkward silence so he spoke up. "Wow. That's great Shar, really!" He tried to say with excitment but there was no way he could look her in the eye at the same time. No he was looking at Eric, the incredibly lucky bastard who was marrying the woman he wanted to be with.

"Thanks Troy." She smiled at Eric and then looked back at Troy. "Alright so... I know im going to be standing right there with you when ya get married so i was hoping... you could be my Made of Honor?"

'Your kidding me Shar!' Is what he wanted to scream but then laughed. "Are you serious? Isn't that a girls job."

"No! It's my bestfriend's job. Please please Troy." Again she stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes, hands also clasped together as if she was praying.

Troy knew what his answer was but didn't want to upset her. "I'll think about, not promising any-"

"Aww thankyou thankyou." She smiled and squeezed his hand gently on top.

When Troy felt her hand on his, a tingley feeling went through his arm so he jumped up abrutly. It was worse timing as well because a waiter with plates of food in hand were knocked dow. Troy looked to the ground and immediately dropped down to help him. "Ugh. I'm so sorry, Sir." Then he looked back to Sharpay who was biting back a laugh. Fuck! He needed to get out of thee fast. Troy backed away from the table and right as he turned away he hit another waiter with drinks in his hands. That bump made Troy also get knocked down along with the waiter. Soda and tea was dumped all over the guy, Troy's face reddened. When he heard Sharpay say something Troy got up quickly and mumbled, "I gotta go." Before hurrying towards the door. He could here Sharpay hollering for him but he didn't answer, the last thing he wanted to do was sit there with his bestfriend while she made googly eeyes at her fiance. Lucky for him she didn't follow.

So let me know what you guys think? ;b i didn't know what to do with the whole fiance thing but i hope i did okay. Please Review!(: 


End file.
